


Serious Rivalry

by YSF



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter and fluff and cute and who needs a plot anyway, Fluff, M/M, Top Harry, but it's supposed to be this way, but you see nothing who am I kidding, it works I swear, it's a pick me up kind of fic, messed-up POV, those come not equipped with plot dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YSF/pseuds/YSF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are supposed to know, to understand your rival - that's how it works. And they were taking their rivalry VERY seriously back then.  </p><p>They just never really forgot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious Rivalry

They'd never been friends. They'd never been even remotely civil or acquainted - they were rivals. Enemies, for the half of their conscious lives. So why did it feel like that, almost ten years later, on someone's stupid party hell knows where - was it a Ministry get-together-give-us-money-ball? Someone's birthday party? Whose, then?

 

Where were they, anyway?

 

No one cared to remember by then - so why did it feel so much like coming back? Those hard grey eyes, so normal without the old malice, so…familiar.

'Potter. Damsel in distress somewhere nearby?'

Nothing. Just that feeling of nostalgia instead of hate and sneers and anger.

'Don't see killed puppies and scared children scattered around - why, Malfoy, you must be losing your touch!'

Smiling. Freaking smiling and teasing and feeling like _the bestest_ of friends. Now wasn't he glad that Ron didn't make it here? He didn't want to be the reason why his friend would try to off himself.

 

He guessed that's what you get for hating a person for seven years. That's what you get for having your own special nemesis - to the point of knowing how they landed their punch ('snakes and their sneaky ones to the gut') and how they lifted their chin just so when they lied ('YOU couldn't lie worth shit, Potter') and how they dealt with problems ('yes, because killing Dumbledore was plain SMART') and what spells they preferred ('yeah, just run right in and save the world with Expeliarmus, why don't you') and how they liked their coffee ('make that 'a disgustingly sweet tea-thing for the four-eyes') and how there were specks of color in their glares ('you are staring, Malfoy').

 

It just came with a deep _knowledge_. You are supposed to know, to _understand_ your rival - that's how it works. And they were taking their rivalry VERY seriously back then.

 

They just never really forgot.

 

So they spent the rest of the night in the corner, talking and bickering and smiling and ignoring everything around them and they _didn't even notice_.

 

And thought nothing of it later.

Nothing of each other.

 

Until seeing that awful nest of familiar black hair at some fundraising-thingy weeks later.

'God, Potter, tell me no birds actually died in that thing…'

'Careful, Malfoy, your inbreeding starts to affect your judgment.'

 _Oh_. So the last time wasn't a fluke. And so they spent this one together, too, smiling and insulting and just standing near and so blissfully _unaware_ …

You got to love Ron for never attending these things, he thought as they decided to meet up for a drink tomorrow.

 

So, they met for a drink, and then they met for coffee the next morning, because, really, they got way too drunk the night before. And then they met for a drink again, in a couple of weeks, and again after that - because, really, the Hangover Potion tasted vile, and they needed to control themselves, right, so they needed practice.

…Oh, who cared. The excuse was as good as any.

But it was so nice and dandy and just…right, and friendly, right until that Zabini had to come and kiss Malfoy. And then look at Potter and promptly suggest a threesome.

 

Running, Blaise Zabini thought he had probably never been so scared for his life. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed so hard, too.

 

How did _that_ come up, anyway?

 

And so it was awkward. They tried to play it cool, though ('I can't believe you STILL can't lie worth shit, Potter '), like nothing happened ('you are still staring, Malfoy').

Well, that was true. Nothing happened.

Maybe that was the problem.

So, as they tumbled with the stairs, with the buttons ('shit, Malfoy! Is it really necessary to have a million buttons?!'), with the zippers, they thought that maybe ('Shut up')… Maybe they didn't think. Who could think with that gorgeous body pressed against theirs, anyway?

 

So they didn't really have an excuse now. They weren't even drunk, really.

They could always blame it on Rita Skeeter. They were always somewhat chased by the paparazzi, anyway, and if you blame paparazzi - blame Skeeter. What, it's logical enough.

 

Malfoy had always been such an adrenalin junkie.

 

It wasn't uncomfortable or rushed. There wasn't much of a power play, really, and it wasn't all that kinky - men have to start somewhere. There was lots of banter, though.

Harry topped.

 

Malfoy will kill you if you tell Pansy.

Consider yourself warned.

 

(Potter will pay you a pretty number if you slip a note to our good old Parkinson.)

 

 

The morning after they briefly wondered if they should now be on the first-name basis ('you have a weird name…Draco'). They wondered if a last name can be considered as some kind of a deformed pet name ('Shut up, _Harold_ ').

 

A week or two later Malfoy bought a muggle camera. He demanded Harry teach him how to use it ('there are some things muggles aren't so bad at'). They destroyed two or three while at it ('you said the same thing when I showed you vibrators, you nympho'). But, after all, they needed a camera ('shut up'). They are going to tell Ron about their relationship soon ('I just see it now, Potter! Can you IMAGINE the weasel's face?').

 

**Author's Note:**

> HP, it's alive!   
> Ahem. Sorry for the possible grammar mess ups, and thanks for reading! =)


End file.
